Demonstuck
by whodawhatnow
Summary: Ok so i'm not really sure where I want to go with this, but I have a few ideas. There will for sure be some DirkJake, JohnDave, and possibly some other ships. i plan to take this in a nsfw direction but for now it's still clean. follow me on tumblr, my url is johnthewindyegbert.


== Be the Hunter Boy

You would but you can't. Your name is John Egbert and you aren't a hunter. However, the rest of your family is.

You never quite understood why they liked it, maybe it was the weapons they used. Your sister Jade and your cousin Jake had been using guns ever since you could remember. They often went out together to seek out demons. Jane on the other had didn't leave the house often, but when Jade and Jake managed to bring a demon home she was the one that got the information out of them. You had tried all of these things with them before, but you really sucked at them, so you just stayed out of their way. You did research for them occasionally, but that was only if Jane couldn't get a demon to talk, and that was rare.

You did enjoy learning about the demons though, the way their social structure worked in the clans fascinated you as did their endurance and drive towards goals; though most of the time their goals involved mass murder and extreme bloodlust. That part scared you. It was fine though, because you rarely went out, so the demons wouldn't have a reason to attack you. You weren't the one doing the killing.

Suddenly there was a knock on your door and Jake popped his head in.

"I'll be heading out for a while with Jade, though we'll probably split up, so don't be surprised if one of us comes home without the other. We've found some possible locations for clans." he said enthusiastically.

"All right, thanks for letting me know. You told Jane too, didn't you?"

"No, not yet. I was going to inform her as we were on our way out. You just so happened to be closest so i told you first."

"Ok, well you and Jade stay safe."

"We will" he said as he closed the door and headed downstairs to meet up with his hunting buddy. Man you were glad you didn't have to go with them, your bed was really comfy and the internet beckoned.

== Be the Demon Boy

Which one? You'll have to be more specific.

== Be the Younger Demon Boy

Your name is Dave Strider and man are you glad you aren't your older brother. Dirk is currently in charge of the clan, and it happens to be one of the most dangerous and well known clans out there. The Strider-Lalondes. You and your family are the only naturally blonde demons. No, thats wrong, scratch that. You've met some blonde demons before. You and your family are the only albino demons. Almost all other demons have dark hair and grayish black eyes. You don't. You have platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and vividly colored eyes. Yours are red. Your bro's are orange. Roxy and Rose's are pink and purple respectively. As you were saying, you sure were glad you weren't in charge of the clan. Dirk was getting ready to go talk to some other clan leaders that were in the area. He had said something about a group of hunters that were getting close to their territories. You didn't really care for the domestic affairs between the clans but god damn could Dirk take any longer!? He had said you two would go feed when he got back so you hadn't eaten anything in a while, but you were getting pretty hungry. Oh well, he wouldn't be gone for much longer. He promised he'd be home before ten thirty. It was about nine forty five right now so you could wait.

== Be the Demon Boy that's Taking Forever

So as much as you like having other clans around, they're such pretentious fucks. Oh well it's not your fault if they don't believe you about the hunters. You know for a fact that they're here and it's not your fault if their clans get wiped out. Your top priority is your clans safety, and thats how it will stay. You check the time, nine forty five. Dave could wait a little bit longer, you have one more stop to make. It was actually the only reason you went out tonight, you just needed a good excuse to escape. It wasn't often you could get out without someone asking where you were going so you had to be creative. You kept walking down the street until you reached the place you agreed to meet, the small park need the waterfront. It was a really nice spot, he couldn't have chosen a better one. You pick a bench and wait for your friend to arrive.

== Be Dirks Friend

You and Dirk Strider are the unlikeliest of friends, and you can't wait to see him.

"Hey Jake, where was it you wanted me to look around?" Jade asked you. She forgot things a lot, but that was ok.

"Check around the inner city area. I'll be looking around the waterfront and near the bridge. We'll meet back at the car around ten thirty. That sound alright to you?"

"Yeah that sounds fine. See you soon." she said as she skipped off. Finally. You've been dying to see Dirk all day. All week actually. You made your way down the street towards the waterfront park, the place you and Dirk arranged to meet. As you get closer you see him sitting on a bench relaxing and looking out over the water. God damn was he attractive. You couldn't wait any longer. You walked up behind where he was sitting and loosely draped your arms over his steady shoulders so your face was close to his. He tilted his head slightly and smiled at you then kissed you on the cheek. God you had missed him.

"Hey looser" Dirk said playfully

"Hello Dirk." You said as you walked around to the front of the bench and sat down next to him.

"I don't have much time. I promised my baby bro we'd go feed after I got back."

"As do I. I told Jade I'd meet back up with her at ten thirty.

"Okay cool. While we're on the topic of hunting, i'm pretty pissed off at some of the smaller clans that are around here. I'll give you their exact locations if you can promise you'll wipe them all out. Or would you rather just find them yourselves?"

You giggle and snuggle into him.

"As much as I would like to accept I'm positive that my family would be suspicious if I suddenly knew where all of the local demon clans were. We have to keep these meetings secret remember. If I might ask, what was it they did to get you so riled up you'd want them all murdered in cold blood?

"Oh, well I told them that hunters, that being you and your little group, were getting close to their territories and they should be on the look out. I got angry because they didn't believe me and just dismissed me."

"You dog! You knew?" You say with a surprised scoff. "I thought we could get at least one blow without your side knowing."

"Calm down, It's not like I'm going to help them. I want them all dead, remember?"

"Why don't you just kill them then? You're certainly strong enough to. You proved that when we first met. By god you had me within an inch of my life."

"I would certainly love to kill them, but then there would be a civil war, and trust me that isn't fun. I would have killed you too if your blood hadn't been so delicious."

"Oh stop glorifying my bad habits. I know you'd get my blood even if I didn't give it willingly."

"Yes I'm so glad you decided to stop struggling, even if it took a few tries. While we're on the topic of feeding, do you think I could get some of your wonderful candy blood?" Dirk asked with the sweetest smile you had ever seen. He knew you couldn't say no if you wanted to.

"Fine, but don't spoil your appetite, you're going out with your brother remember. Oh, and you're going to have to take it from my side, they can see my neck when i wear this shirt."

"Oh all right," he says with a pouty face. You make a mental note to wear something that covers your neck next time.

You lean over and kiss the pout off of his face and his lips meet yours when you come back for a second. He holds you close and begs for entrance. You let him in and he skillfully explores your mouth, you know by now he has every bit of it memorized. And you thought you were a good explorer, Dirk really puts you to shame, but hot damn would you love to get a chance to explore him. He pulls away and trails soft kisses down your neck and shoulder while lifting up your shirt. You watch his flame encrusted gaze dart over your exposed stomach from behind his shades, looking for the best spot.

He finally settled for a place close to your side between the bottom of your rib cage and your hip. He placed a few tender kisses before he decides to bite down. You feel his fangs sink in to your skin and you let out a small whimper. You know Dirk likes it, you're one hundred percent sure if you weren't in a public park he'd be fucking your brains out. After the initial pain you feel his venom seep into your blood and run through your veins like acid. Shit that stuff was intoxicating. You start to feel light headed so you put your hand on the back of the demons neck and give it a gentle pat. He takes the hint, pulls away and sits up with a satisfied expression.

"I always forget how excellent you taste."

You smile at him, then pull out your phone and check the time. Ten twenty five. "We should probably go." You say with a trace of sadness.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to be late. Dave is going to be pissed. Oh well, he can wait."

"I'll see you next week. It's your turn to pick where we meet, so just text me an address."

"Okay," he says before kissing you, "Bye Jake."

"Bye Dirk."

You two part ways and you head back to the car to meet up with Jade. It's a shame you two didn't have a lot of time tonight. Shit you can't wait until next week.

== Be as Hungry as a Bitch Wolf

You hear your bro's car pull up outside and you grab your phone and shades before walking out to meet him. You and Dirk get a lot of weird looks for wearing your shades all the time, but your eyes are extremely sensitive. You wouldn't be caught dead without them. You open the door and slide into the passenger seat.

"Yo, what took you so long?"

"Sorry bro, those guys don't know when to shut up."

"Oh its fine, just leave me here to starve."

"You seem very much alive to me."

"Hardly. Anyways, you told them about the hunters?"

"Yeah, but they didn't believe me. Oh well, as long as we can keep our distance we should be safe."

You look over at Dirk, he was smiling slightly. He seemed way too happy to be someone that just got back form being dismissed by brainless asshats. Then you noticed it. The tiniest bit of red staining his lip. You knew he was taking way too long to just be talking. This is really strange though, when he eats he normally shares with you and if he'd drained a whole person he'd be way too full to go out with you and feed again. That person must still be walking around. Dirk couldn't possibly be that stupid, could he?

No, you knew your brother was smart. He probably kept close tabs on this person. You have to say, this is probably the stupidest thing he's ever done. You're not going to let this person just walk around, especially with hunters in the area. You'll look around later and see if you can find who it is. For now, you're more focused on finding a meal for yourself. Dirk parks and you two get out. It's not a long time before you find a belligerent young red head. "This will be easy." you think to yourself.

== Be the Other Hungry Teenage Boy

Having dinner with your family isn't really a normal occurrence. In fact, you don't think it's happened in the past four months. It's a bit late to call it dinner anyways, more of a ten-o-threeish snack, but hey mic cage movie marathons will make you hungry. You push up your glasses and go down to the kitchen. You see Jane putting something in the oven and make a slight wave when she sees you. When she isn't torturing some poor demon in the basement she's usually baking.

You grab a bag of chips and head back sit down on you bed and look out your window to see Jake and Jade pull up in the driveway. You like having a room on the front of the house, it's nice being able to see everything. Your room and Janes room were on the front of the house. Jades and Jakes were on the back. You were the only one that kept your blinds open. Maybe it was just a hunter thing. Oh well, you had nic cage movies to get back to. God you had such a man crush on him.

== Realize You Haven't Been Any of the Girls Yet

Holy shit! You almost forgot about them, that wouldn't have been good.

== Be Rose

You like being Rose, though you don't know how you could be anyone but yourself. You're name is Rose Lalonde and just recently you've become obsessed with tumblr. You love all of the stories and things that show up on your dash, except for this one web comic. You're pretty sure it's called hamsteak or something like that. It's the only thing one of the people you follow posts. It's pretty annoying and you make a mental note to unfollow them later. You post a lot of the things that you write. You have a couple stories running at the moment. When you aren't on tumblr you're usually reading or knitting.

Unlike the rest of your family you're not a big fan of going out and partying. You only go out when it's absolutely necessary, like when you need to feed or you run out of yarn. Needless to say, you aren't very close with your family, but you have made some pretty cool internet friends. You and Dave do talk occasionally though. You act as a sort of family therapist. Out of all of the people you know, you definitely handle emotions the best, so when Dave needs to take off his cool kid mask, you're there for him to vent to. Maybe you just like listening to people talk. Speaking of people talking, it looks like you have something in your inbox. Oh, it's your friend Kanaya! You really like talking to her. You hear the door downstairs, your brothers must be back. You think you'll just focus on talking to Kanaya for now.

== Be Dirk

Man, Dave sure is acting weird. He's more on edge than usual. He must be on his guy period or something like that. You plop down on your bed and pull out your phone to text Jake. While you and Dave had been feeding you couldn't get him out of your head. You had been thinking of places you two could meet up.

You had decided on a small coffee shop you found a few weeks back. You had been there a few times and the woman behind the counter was very nice. You were pretty sure she ran it by herself.

You find the contact labeled J and text him the time and address. You drop your phone on your bed and go get in the shower. Maybe after this you'll film a video for your fellow puppet lovers, after all it's only two thirty in the morning. It's not like demons need to sleep.

== Be Nosy in the Most Ironic Way Possible

After you're sure Dirk isn't coming back to his room for a little while, you slip in and start to look around. You see his phone lying on his bed. Perfect. You pick it up and check his texts, and he apparently just sent one to someone labeled J. It's an address and a time. You quickly type the contents of the message into your notes on your phone. You'll follow him there when he goes out. Discretely of course. You don't want him knowing just yet. After you have the information saved you leave his room as you found it and head down to the kitchen.

You pass the living room and see Roxy blacked out on the couch. Demons don't need to sleep, but they can and Roxy drank like it was her job so she often passed out drunk. You grab an apple juice and head back up to your room. You wonder who this mysterious J is. You'll find out soon enough.


End file.
